1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to docking stations for hand held electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station that accommodates hand held electronic devices with different sizes and shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many styles of handheld electronic devices as for example cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), media players (e.g., music player or video player), cameras, game player and the like. As is generally well known, these devices come in various shapes and sizes (e.g., thickness, width and height). The size and shape is typically dependent on various form factors including but not limited to ease of use, ergonomics, aesthetics, and the size of the components inside or outside the device. While it is likely that different manufacturers may produce the same type of hand held electronic device with differing shapes and sizes, it is also likely that one particular manufacturer may produce different models of the same type of hand held electronic device with different shapes and sizes.
By way of example, the iPod product line, which is manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif. comes in various sizes and shapes. Particularly, the iPod Mini has a pill shaped cross section and dimensions of 2.0×3.6×0.5 inches for 4 GB versions, while the standard iPod has a substantially rectangular cross and dimensions of 2.4×4.1×0.57 inches for a 20 GB version and 2.4×4.1×0.69 inches for a 40 GB version. Furthermore, the iPhoto model of the iPod has a substantially rectangular cross section similar to the standard version, but with dimensions of 2.4×4.1×0.75 for both 40 GB and 60 GB versions.
Docking stations provide a convenient interface for transferring data between the device and computing devices such as a personal computers or peripheral devices such as speakers, monitors and printers without having to reconnect and disconnect cables. The docking station may also provide an interface for connecting to a power source so that the hand held electronic device can be powered or charged (e.g., battery). In most cases, the docking stations include a slot within which the hand electronic device is received. The slot is configured to have a size and shape that coincides with the size and shape of the hand held device so that the hand held device rests snuggly within the slot. Furthermore, the slot includes a connector therein for operatively engaging a port of the hand held electronic device when the hand held electronic device is positioned within the slot. The connector is coupled to the external systems through a cable so that communications between the hand held electronic device and the external systems can take place.
Because the slot has a size and shape that coincides with the size and shape of a particular hand held device, the docking station is typically dedicated to the particular handheld device. Other devices typically cannot be used with the docking station. The slots themselves are simply incapable of supporting more than one device. As a result, users with an arsenal of devices have to wield a variety of docking stations, one for each device in their arsenal. This produces clutter and can be confusing to the user. This also presents problems to the manufacturer of multiple devices in that they need to produce a variety of docking stations (one for each unique device), which adds costs and complexity in the design, manufacture, assembly, and packaging of the devices. This is especially true with devices in the same product line as for example the iPod described above.
Some docking stations come packaged with removable spacers that can change the size and shape of the slot thereby accommodating more than one device.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary side elevation view of a docking station 10 that utilizes a removal spacer 12. The removable spacer 12 is positioned in an opening 14 in the housing 16 of the docking station 10, and includes a lip 18 and a bumper 20 disposed below the lip 18. The lip 18 and bumper 20, which protrude outwardly, completely surround the periphery of the spacer 12. The bumper 20 is formed from a deformable material such as rubber that can deform inwardly during insertion and extraction thereby allowing the bumper 20 to be pressed over an edge 22 of the opening 14. The peripheral lip 18 and the bumper 20 cooperate to form a channel that captures the edge 22 in order to secure the spacer 12 to the housing 16 of the docking station 10. Furthermore, the spacer 12 includes an opening 26 for receiving a connector 28 positioned in the opening 14 of the docking station 10.
Although spacers such as these work for their intended purpose, they still suffer from several drawbacks. For one, the spacer is difficult to insert and remove and has a rough feel, which leaves a negative impression on the user. This is due in part to the vertical positioning of the spacer within the docking station and the large force that is required to overcome the rubber bumper since it is somewhat rigid and extends completely around the spacer. Furthermore, in cases where the insert includes an angled basin, the hole in the bottom of the basin must be made large to allow enough space for the connector (e.g., clearance). This however, leaves gaps, which are aesthetically unpleasing and which provide paths for dust and other foreign matter into the docking system.
An improved docking station that utilizes spacers is therefore desired.